


Tell Me

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [62]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #CloneWarsSaved, F/F, Just a reaction to the Star Wars news that came out of San Diego Comic Con of July 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Just a gut reaction to the latest Star Wars news that came out during the San Diego Comic Con three weeks ago ... no spoilers ... just reaction to the news through the Riverdale characters.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #120 (Item) Laptop

                                                                           

 

Betty sighed deeply as she stared into her computer scene. “Can't belive that I'm being forced to cover this.”

 

“Then don't. Assign it to someone else.” Veronica waved her hand airly. “After all you have a staff finally at the Blue and Gold. Besides Jughead that is.” She smiled thinly at the lanky boy's name.

 

Betty rolled her eyes at her best friend's tone of voice. “Everyone else is too busy. I'm the only one whom is free.” She stared at the press release that was on her scene.

 

Veronica sighed as she moved around to look at the computer scene. Her eyes widen. “You are kidding right B? Seriously you are pulling my leg right now.”

 

Betty sighed. “I don't think this should be in the Blue and Gold is all.” She sighed as she tapped the scene with her finger. “I mean it's just news that Star Wars the Clone Wars is coming back is all.” She shook her head. “They are ready hashtaged it #CloneWarsSaved … the Blue and Gold isn't one of those newspapers that need to deal with hashtags.”

 

Veronica's right hand reached underneath Betty's chin; and lifted it; so her eyes could meet Betty's. “Betty you are a huge Star Wars fan. I know that you were seriously upset that they cancled the Clone Wars when Disney bought out Lucas Films. You said George Lucus sold out because he was tired of people hating on his choices of what he did to the Prequels and all the special editions of the original movie.” Her lips quirked. “This is wonderful news B.” She lifted her right eye brow. “Come on B be excited about this.”

 

“Why should I? When we are only promised twelve episodes. We are promised a full season of twenty episodes … it's only twelve. Whom to say that they will destroy those twelve episodes as they pretty much did for the so called final of the so called fifth season? I mean whom says they won't rush the Order 66 to be completed by the end of the twelve episodes? Whom to say we are going to see a pregnant Padme in this so called #CloneWarsSaved?!”

 

“But Betty we are getting the return of Ashoka.” Veronica put in.

 

Betty raised her right eye brow in doubt. “What about Barriss? Are they going to explain how and why Barriss Offee turned on the Jedi Order …. are they going to explain how they murdered Barriss Offee because she went about the way to show the Jedi Order the folly of their going to war the way they did?” She moved backwards so Veronica's hand could leave her skin. She reached over and tapped. “Look at this so called promo Ronnie then tell me to be excited about it.”

 

Veronica turned her eyes, and watched with tears in her eyes the two in a half minute promo video. “I'm not going to lie here Betty; but I'm excited that Disney finally is listening to the fans.” Her eyes turned from the scene to meet those of Betty. “I mean when Disney bought Lucas film they cancelled Clone Wars when their were several episodes ready for a season five. Yeah granted they let them air the finished episodes … then they moved on to Rebels. Granted they had talented voice actors for the next phase of Star Wars animation … but the animation was for kiddies … not compared to how Clone Wars was created. But look with Clone Wars coming back … the animation _is_ Clone Wars … not Rebels cartoonist bright colors … but the dark and grindy computer animation that was Clone Wars.”

 

Betty worried her lower lip. “I'm still not putting too much faith in this.” She sighed. “Disney has disappointed me in the past … not just with their handling of Star Wars.” Her eyes lowered. “We'll see.”

 

Veronica sighed. She slipped into her best friend's lap; her arms hooking around the blonde's neck. “How about this. You and I will watch every single epsiode of the #CloneWarsSaved … if its just twelve epsiodes then so be it. If we get lucky and actually get more seasons then all the better.” She leaned forward resting her forehead against the blondes. Her chocolate iris meeting a sea of blue green; “You and me hmm B.” She husked against lips that weren't her own.

 

Betty's arms had wrapped around the thin waist of the brunette in her lap. She gently squeezed; “Just you and me. No one else.” She husked.

 

“Just you and me.” Veronica smiled. “So its a date?”

 

Betty sighed as her eyes closed. “Its a date.” Her excitement was growing once more. Perhaps this wasn't going to be a disppointment like before. Now that she had Veronica …. she didn't need a completion of a show that truly didn't really matter in real life. Not when she had Veronica in her life.

 

…..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I seriously had comedic timing in mind for this quick one shot after I learned that #CloneWarsSaved was honesty truly happening in the Star Wars fandom. But then my honest cristicism about Disney's way of handling Star Wars the moment they bought it from George Lucas came about. With them suddenly cancelling the Clone Wars before it actually truly had a chace to end. I knew that GL told David F that he wanted the Clone Wars to end AFTER order 66 … you know how in ROS that Anakin and the viewers learned that Padme was expecting the twins. That GL truly did plan that the ending of the CloneWars animation was going to link up to the very beginning of ROS … you know the movie where Anakin has his downfall and turn to the Sith (and turns into Darth Vader) the movie that brought about the births of Luke and Leia … but then GL decided that not only was he going to retire but he was going to sell his Star Wars … and his company to the highest bidder (Which was of course Disney) … but truly how GL and KK were talking it sounded like Disney was going to keep Lucas Film and Star Wars Clone Wars running just as GL had it. Then the moment the last t was crossed and the last I was dotted … then Disney cancelled Clone Wars even before DF and the staff could even begin the end of the area. That my feelings spelled out through Betty … which actually works seeing how Betty in 'Riverdale' is more critical and more realistic then Betty in the comics.


End file.
